Sibling Rivalry
by ObsessivePersonality
Summary: Post Aliyah. Ziva still hasn’t come back and they need a new member for the team what happens when that happens to be someone Gibbs knows. Who is this mystery person? Gibbs/OC Ok this is on hold because I amm changing the POV of the story plz bare with me
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything NCIS related. So plz don't sue.**

**AN: Hey everyone this is my first fanfiction so plz go easy on me. Tell me what you think**

**Summary: Post Aliyah. Ziva still hasn't come back and they need a new member for the team what happens when that happens to be someone Gibbs knows. Who is this mystery person? Gibbs/OC is the main paring with references to McAbby and possible Tiva you'll just have to wait and see.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Gibbs' POV

Ziva has been missing now for a week and I'm really starting to get worried. I could feel there was definitely something wrong, I could feel it in my gut, but due to Vance not having any faith in Ziva coming back and the fact that the team was a member short he said I needed to get a new agent. I made sure he knew I wouldn't tolerate another probie. I was currently waiting in Vance's office for the new agent to come in. I hadn't bothered looking at the profile, I liked to judge people myself.

Now after waiting in the office for 45 minutes having shown up way to early anyway I was starting to get antsy. Then finally the door opened and I and I was thrown back to another time…..…

Rachel's POV

I had rushed to my interview for a job at the NCIS agency. I have been an agent for years now but I've been working with people in undercover missions or out in the field myself and I wasn't sure how well I do with desk work. Oh well, guess I'll find out soon. I was called into the director's office immediately. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The director was sitting around the conference table, but it was the other person there who caught my attention. Leroy Jethro Gibbs! I had worked with Gibbs back in Paris and a few other places, so I knew by the look on his face he never expected to see me. "Gibbs nice to see you again," I exclaimed while shaking his hand and walking up to the director "And it's nice to finally meet you Director Vance"

"Nice to meet you too" Vance said "You two know each other?" he asked Gibbs not me.

**Well that's it for the prologue plz tell me if you like it or don't I don't mind flames as long as you tell me how to improve I'll have the first chapter up asap. R & R**


	2. Chapter 1: The Rivalry Begins

Special Agent Summers (Rachel Summers)

Age: 36

Sex: Female

Occupation: Special NCIS agent

Appearance: Brown hair, with short bangs. Tall

Background Information: Never really knew her parents. Lives in an apartment with younger sibling, Rhydia Summers.

Trainee Tech Specialist ( Rhydia Summers )

Age: 27

Sex: Female

Occupation: Trainee Tech Specialist/ Expert Hacker

Appearance: Bleach Blonde hair. Chin length. Really Tall. Glasses. Funny laugh.

Background Information: Raised mostly by her older sibling, she is extremely naive with little guidance. She loves sushi, peanut butter, and screwing with the staffs computer

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!! I don't want to lose everything I own (10 cents)**

**AN: I give up with saying I'm going to update because I know I won't. I can't seem to get my head into NCIS mode to write and its bugging me. Ok the part at the top is the character discriptions done by my ever so talented friend ****selkirofgc****. Thanks Cait! I would also like to thank Viktorija and babygurl1944 for reviewing. I'm so sorry for not updating guys! So on with it!**

Rachel's POV

I am now part of the team and loving it. I've been working here for a good while and it's not boring like I thought it would be. Dinozzo is quite entertaining at times. I was currently looking up a case file on a Petty Officer who might have something to do with the case we are currently working on while I watch Tony throwing paper balls at poor Tim. I refocused on my work 5 seconds before I heard a familiar SMACK as Jethro's hand connected with the back of Tony's head. "Tony, why are you not working?" Gibbs asked while walking past him down to the lab.

"Um I… I ….." Tony stumbled for words.

"I would stop digging if I were you Dinozzo." I said trying to give him friendly advice which he just snapped at me saying "Shut it Probie "

I stuck my tongue out at him in a very childish way. Sometimes that's the only way to communicate with Tony.

"Summers follow me!" Gibbs said. I was up and following him in a matter of seconds. You learn to move quick after working for this man. He treated me almost like Jenny, but I knew that was because he missed her. I felt really bad for him. Jenny had been y friend too and I really missed her.

We made it down to the lab as I had predicted we were going. And as I walked in I heard the oh so annoying yet familiar voice of my sister Rhydia. She was training to be a Computer Tech and absolutely adored McGee and Abby.

"Rachel! I was wondering when you were coming down! Have you SEEN what Abby can do with this program?! She recreated the ENTIRE crime scene!." Rhydia practically screamed. It was just like her sister to get excited over the littlest thing that had to do with a computer.

"They have been able to do that for at least 2 years, you know that right Rhydia."I said rolling my eyes at my sister.

"It is completely unfair that you have been able to see these programs before me. You don't even care about computers."Rhydia sighed as she mumbled something about stupid older sisters. I just smiled and shook my head at the whiny woman I call my sister. Gibbs almost had an amused look on his face as he watched us fighting. Abby was laughing on the inside I could tell because her shoulders were shaking.

When my sister and I stopped fighting Gibbs walked over behind Abby saying his usual "Whatcha got Abs?" I could feel my sisters eyes boring into my head and I was ready to blow up at her. I managed to stop myself from blowing up at her just for now though. I walked over to the plasma, that Abby had put the info on as we watched what had happened at the crime scene. It seems that the assailant fired from a hotel through one of the windows.

"Do you know what room number that is?" Gibbs asked. Abby nodded handing him a sheet with the address and room number on it. He turned to me "Rachel go get Tim and Dinozzo and gas the truck I want to speak with your sister for a moment.

I felt the jealousy flare in me but kept a cool exterior. I got into the elevator punching the number for the bull pen. I've felt for Gibbs since we worked together in Paris, but he was with Jenny and I couldn't do anything about it. I was now plotting my sister demise for tonight. 'Maybe Abby will help me so I don't leave any evidence.' The dinging telling me I arrived on the right floor pulled me from my thoughts for the moment.

**AN: I know it's still really short but longer than the other and I'll have one up probably today or tomorrow now that I'm back in the story. Any guesses as to what Gibbs is talking to Rhydia about?? If you have any questions just PM me! **


	3. Chapter 2: WHAT!

**AN: Ok yes I know it's been like way too long, but hey I updated. Anyway I'm going to start working on the next chapter today. And thanks to ****winter windwhisper****, OCDgirl326, and ****MiTsubasa**** for looking over this for me! ****So go ahead and read and review PLZ PLZ PLZ **

Rachel POV

I walked into the bull pen counting down the minutes so that I could kill my sister. She was so aggravating. I told Tim and DiNozzo to gas the truck because I needed to get something. They left as I sat down at my desk to get what I needed holding back the tears. "Damn It". Once I had forced the tears to stay back I grabbed my gear and hurried to the elevator.

Gibbs POV

When I got down to the garage, I found DiNozzo and McGee arguing over something or other. I didn't bother asking knowing by the look on McGee's face that Tony had started it. I walked over and smacked him on the back of the head. It was then that I noticed the missing party.

"Where's Rachel?" I asked slightly panicked but not showing it. She was never late and was normally early.

Just then the elevator pinged and I turned around to see Rachel walk out. She looked fairly normal but her eyes held a hint of sadness that I just couldn't understand. 'She seemed happy down in the lab maybe a little annoyed but that's it.'

"Right there boss" Tony said stating the obvious as usual.

"I'm sorry I had to… to do something." She sighed out.

'Ok this is not Rachel what is wrong with her? I'll have to see when we get back.'

Rachel POV

I came out of the elevator to see Gibbs already down.

"Right there boss" I heard Tony say.

"I'm sorry I had to…. to do something" I said sighing.

That's when I noticed Gibbs looking at me strangely with a hint of… concern in his eyes? Ok that's odd he was just talking to my sister and didn't seem to give a damn about me and now he seems really concerned. I wonder why? I watched as McGee slide in the car next to Tony. My mind was far off thinking of why Gibbs would even care he obviously cares about my sister not me. I got in the passenger seat next to Gibbs. As I looked out the window, not like he was a very talkative person anyway.

I saw the hotel which was a red brick building with 11 stories to it. We pulled into the parking lot a little bit before Tony. I stood up stretching my arms over my head yawning. I didn't exactly have the best sleep last night like 2 hours because we were called in to investigate this new murder, and the fact that I haven't had a good night's rest since joining the team because Gibbs haunts my dreams. It's like my mind is taunting me.

I watched as Tony pulled up and him and McGee stepped out of the car and headed over to the front door where Gibbs and me were standing. We walked into the building and headed for the desk so we could get a key card for the room. Normally I loved going to crime scenes, it's my favorite part of working at NCIS, but today my mind was so filled with information that I needed to shift through that I wasn't really sure what I was doing. We got the key card from the receptionist and when we got into the room there were two more bodies to add to the collection Woo! Gibbs handed me a camera and I started shooting photos making sure I was getting enough.

Soon Ducky showed up and he was looking over the bodies him, Palmer, and me were the only ones in the room. Tony and McGee had headed back to base and Gibbs was downstairs talking to the receptionist. I could tell the Ducky wanted to ask me about what was wrong, but I don't think he would with Palmer in the room.

All too soon we were done going over the crime scene and were heading back to base. I again was riding with Gibbs unfortunately. At least he doesn't try and start a conversation.

**AN: Ok if you want me to continue this story PLZ review because I'm getting discouraged because no one seems to be enjoying this. So, PLZ PLZ PLZ review. And also for anyone who likes really random twilight stories read ****winter windwhisper****'s story The Chat Room You Never Saw Coming! It's co-written with me!**


End file.
